Night and Day
by Rinnykins
Summary: Apollo and Artemis are from Greece, they are as different as night and day itself. One loves basketball, the other hates it with a passion


Well, I thought, since after my first chara form America, it was time for a change, so I decided to make my next one different. I have two this time, Artemis and Apollo. I know Greek goddess of the moon (also hunt but hey, they don't need to know that now) and Greek god of Sun right?

Well, my characters aren't, but they do have the personalities of them. Artemis has little patience for stupid people. She can be kind but only when you get to know her, don't let that cover fool you, she's sweet and really great to hang out with if you know her. She can beat her brother in about anything. Including basketball, she's awesome at it but has no passion for it like her brother does. She prefers to cheer on her brother but she is really good at Archery. She's not much of a team player. Now, that brings me to Apollo, he's got a bubbly personality and is really kind. He is amazing at basketball and smart. He encourages his sister to be more social and lives her very much, they are very close. He's very proud of his sister. They both are twins, and the same height. If Artemis cut her hair like Apollo's, the only thing you could tell them apart from was their attitudes. Their hair is dark brown almost black. Artemis has long, wavy hair and Apollo's is shaggy and wavy. Apollo's got blond streaks in his hair and Artemis has a reddish color in hers. They are as different as day and night. They are transfers from Greece. Lucky them they learned English and Japanese as a second and third language when they were in 5th grade.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Apollo complained. "Shut up and hold still!" Artemis snapped. "Do you want me to hit you instead of that damn apple? Now straighten up or else!" Apollo sighed and put down the book he was reading and straightened his back. "Sister dear, you know just as well as I do that you could hit this apple straight on even if I was running around like an idiot with an apple on my head." She grinned at her brother's remark. "Yeah, I suppose." She released the arrow from the string of the bow. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck the apple, splitting the apple into two halves, and wedged itself into the tree trunk. Apollo caught the two pieces as they fell off his head and took a bite out of one of the pieces, handing the other to Artemis, who was taking the arrow out of the tree. She took the piece and bit into it, loosening the arrow from the tree trunk and put it into her archery bag. "Nice shot sister dear. You sure know how to split an apple!" He laughed an Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're going to be late for your basketball tryouts!" He glanced at his watch "Ahh, your right! Let's go!" They picked up their stuff and hurried over to the gym. "If you're late, I'm going to kill you!" Artemis snapped at her brother. She always wanted the best for him. Apollo laughed warmly. "Lighten up for once, stop being so pessimistic!" She glared at him. "How can you be so optimistic all time?" "Easy sister, I enjoy my self and have a good time!" She rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand cheery people. She was a glass is half-empty kind of person. Artemis and Apollo were as different as day and night itself. She couldn't stand her brother's bubbly personality and Apollo couldn't stand her negative attitude.

Hamaya and Yura walked out of the boy's locker room with Imai. They chatted and laughed. The gym door opened. Practice had just started. They stopped chatting and looked at the door. A girl with olive color skin stepped in first with a sour look on her face and then a boy who looked exactly like her came in behind her. Hamaya gazed dreamily at the girl. Imai walked over to the scowling girl and the cheery guy that followed her in. "How can I help you two?" Imai said happily. The girl glared at him and the boy laughed nervously/apologetically. "Sorry about her, she's not much of a cheery person. Anyway, I wanted to join the basketball team." Imai gave a friendly smile and patted Apollo on the back. "Well you're in luck! I'm the Capitan! Let's see what you got!" He tossed Apollo the ball. Akari walked over to Artemis. "Hey! I'm Akari! I'm the manager! We can watch over here!" She led Artemis over to the side lines. "So what's your name? Your brother is really cute!" Akari said happily. Artemis scowled and muttered "I'm Artemis and that's my bro Apollo. We just transferred here." "Cool! Where from?" Artemis glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Greece" Akari's eyes got big and her mouth dropped "Greece?" Artemis sighed again, rubbing her temples out of frustration. Akari was really getting on her nerves "Yeah, Greece, now I would like it if you be quite and let me watch my brother play." Akari looked at the ground, "Oh, ok" Akari said. Artemis crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Ok, we'll do a one on one and play to 5. You'll have" Imai scanned the team for an easy pick. "Hamaya play against you. Good luck" Hamaya ran up. "Imai, do I have too?" Imai nodded and blew the whistle, throwing the ball in the air. Apollo quickly grabbed the ball and took off. Hamaya struggled after him. Apollo leaped into the air and dunked the ball, hanging on the rim for a second, pulling himself up, and dropped down. Hamaya's mouth dropped and Apollo threw him the ball. Hamaya almost fell over from the force of the pass. Once he got the ball, he took off. Apollo caught up with him and stole the ball, then made a 3 pointer. Hamaya ran after him angrily, trying to tackle him and get the ball. "Watch out Bro!" Artemis yelled in Greek. Apollo turned his head and swerved out of the way, causing Hamaya to run into the wall. The team laughed and Apollo made another shot. The game was finally over and Imai blew the whistle. "Ok you made the team. I'll give you your dorm number at the end of practice." Imai started to say. Apollo and Artemis looked at each other, mumbled something in Greek and Apollo turned to Imai. "Sounds fine." "Good" Imai said and blew the whistle. Artemis walked over to Akari again and leaned against the wall, listening to Akari blab on and on about just how much she loved Kyo. "Who's Kyo?" Artemis finally said annoyed. Akari pointed to Kyo. Artemis rolled her eyes. "He looks kind of girly to me. He's not that special." Artemis muttered. "I love Kyo! Don't say that! He's the most wonderful person I've ever met!" Artemis just rolled her eyes at Akari's ignorance and continued to watch her brother play. "What ever" muttered Artemis.

"Hey, look" Yura whispered to Eniwa and Aizawa. "We've got a new teammate and he brought someone with him." Yura pointed to Apollo and his sister that looked like she wanted to strangle Akari." Yura laughed. Kyo glanced at Artemis, "Yeah, she does" "I wouldn't blame her" Eniwa said sarcastically. "Eniwa!" Kyo glared at him. "Be nice." Eniwa snorted and walked off to listen to what Imai was saying. "Ok! Shirts and Skins everyone! Eniwa, and Hamaya, you are shirts! Yura, Apollo, and Kyo, skins!" Imai continued to separate the team from shirts and skins. Kyo was had a horrified look on her face. She was skins? Oh no! The skins took off their practice jerseys and handed them to Akari, who put them on the bench. Kyo looked as white as a ghost. Imai rubbed his head confused. "Kyo! Take off your shirt so we can get started!" Kyo turned red. "Um, I…I….erm…." she stuttered. Eniwa stepped forward and spoke up. "He has this fear…erm…it's….He's got this phobia of nakedism?" "Nakedism?" "Yea nakedism! You know, fear of taking off his shirt? Nakedism…." "What ever! Kyo you go on the shirts team and Wannatabe you go on the skins." Kyo sighed in relief and walked over to the shirts team and the other team mate mumbled something while walking over to the skins team, taking off his shirt and handing it to Akari. Akari looked so disappointed, not seeing Kyo on the skins team. They all lined up and got ready. Imai blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. As soon as the game took place, Imai walked over to where Akari and Artemis were. "Hey, so your Apollo's sister?" Imai said, trying to make conversation. She gave him an annoyed look and muttered "Yeah I am, so what?" Imai realized she was annoyed and laughed nervously.

Apollo noticed Imai was trying to make nice with his sister and Apollo shot his sister a 'be nice' kind of look. Artemis caught his look and gave him a nasty look. Apollo shook his head and turned his attention back to the game.

Artemis turned back to Imai and sighed. "I'm Artemis, so, you're the captain?" Imai had a confused look on his face for a moment but smiled. "Yeah, do you play basketball?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I hate basketball with a passion that will never die, and I'm not much of a team player but my brother hasn't beaten me yet in a game of one-on-one." She grinned and Imai rubbed his chin. "Really? Your brother's really good. You say he's never beaten you?" A grin curled on the sides of her lips "Never" she said. "Hmm, interesting." Imai said rubbing his chin and glancing at Apollo play. "Hey, some of us are going to the Karaoke bar after practice. Do you want to come?" She smiled. "Maybe, it depends whose coming. Is my bro coming?" Imai nodded "Yeah." She shrugged and glanced at her brother for a second. "Ok, I'll go." Imai smiled politely and Imai put the whistle in his mouth. "Great!" 'PPPFTTT!' Practice was coming to an end and Imai sent the players to the locker room. Artemis waited outside for her brother to come out. Yura was the first one out. He walked over to Artemis. "Hi! I'm Yura! So, you're Apollo's sister?" She glared at him and sighed. "Yeah, so what do you want? I have little patience for ignorant people." He got a strange look on his face and smiled. "So, do you play basketball?" She glared at him again "I'm not much of a team player but my brother hasn't beaten me yet….and I hate playing basketball with a passion that will never die!" Yura laughed. "Really? Well, see you at the Karaoke Bar!" Yura walked off._ Not a team player huh? Sounds a lot like me except about the whole...hating basketball thing. Whatever. _Yura thought as he walked out of the gym. Apollo, Kyo, Hamaya, Imai, and Eniwa all came out together. "Ready?" Imai said to Artemis, putting his arm around her. "Where you guys going?" Kyo said curiously. "Yeah, if my Greek Goddess is going then I am too!" Hamaya added. Imai sighed. "To the Karaoke bar, you guys want to come?" "Yeah!" Kyo and Hamaya said in unison. Eniwa rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go!" They all walked out of the gym together. As they walked out, Artemis shot her brother a death glare. She knew that he had tried to set her and Imai up. Apollo caught her death glare and grinned at her.

They arrived at the Karaoke Bar and Yura was their waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Yura said waving. Imai waved to him and they all walked into the bar. Imai rented the room and they all walked in. Artemis and Imai took a seat on the couch while Hamaya picked up the microphone. "I'm singing first!" Hamaya turned to the screen and began to start singing terribly. Eniwa kicked Hamaya and swiped the microphone. "It's Artemis' turn!" He held out the microphone to her and she turned red. "Um, I'm really not sure." "Ah…come on sis! Do it and I'll buy you that bow you wanted so much." She shot her brother another death glare and sighed. "Fine but I'm not doing it alone! Someone is singing with me!" she grabbed the microphone and glared. "Chiharu you sing too!" Kyo said. "Yeah!" Yura laughed. Eniwa shot Kyo an evil death glare and swiped the mike. "Ok! One! That's it!" She started to sing. _Often times I dream of music, of a river that freely flows, and it sings a song, sweeter than honey, one everybody knows, late night I hear it singing, then again when I wake at dawn, and it fills me up, with hope and good will, the will to go on go on there is a river in Judea, that I heard of long ago…_

Then Chiharu began to sing, **I believe it keeps on travelin when it rests on the Sabbath day, and the time when it pauses in stillness, I almost hear them pray** They weren't half bad! **_When I'm weary and down-hearted, how I long for the song it sings, for the calm within it's gentle blue, the peace that it brings it brings, there is a River in Judea, that I heard of long ago, and it's a singing ringing river that my soul cries out, to know._** Kyo stared at Chiharu's lips as he sang. She couldn't stop thinking about them. Chiharu was amazing at singing, but why couldn't she get her mind off his lips? She started to turn red just thinking about his soft lips. She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. _I'm a guy, I'm a guy, I'm not a guy, No! Wait! Think guy…must pretend to be a guy. Stop thinking about Chiharu's soft lips…ahh! _ Kyo thought as she listened to Chiharu sing. Chiharu turned red and covered his head. "Gah! No more! No more!" he sat next to Kyo and was still red. Hamaya was singing terribly after that…even Yura sang…_Brass monkey, that funky monkey! Brass monkey chunky, that funky monkey. _ Hamaya, Apollo, and Yura sang, Yura couldn't stop laughing. It looked like Artemis had finally warmed up to Imai. She actually was enjoying herself for once. Apollo was happy for his sister. He loved her so much and hated to see her so bitter. He glanced at the wall and realized that there was a dart board on the wall and he got that look in his eye, meaning he was up to no good.

Artemis glanced at her brother, recongining the look in his eye, she shot him a glare. He stood up and picked up a dart. "Hey, sis, show them that thing you make me do all the time," he grinned at his sister, handing her the dart and standing next to the dart board. Kyo and Imai looked at Apollo. "Huh?" Kyo said. "Show us." Imai said, he didn't really know what he was talking about….Artemis frowned and glared at her brother again. "Wait, can't for get this sister dearest." Apollo said as he tied a cloth over Artemis' eyes. Artemis smirked and mumbled something rude to her brother as he stood next to the board, and his arms crossed, a smug grin on his face. "Watch this…" he said to everyone else. She held the dart by its tip and threw it at the board. The dart twirled and hit the bull's-eye dead on. Apollo winked at Kyo, making her blush a little, she didn't know why and Artemis took off her blind fold, frowning at Apollo, "Next time, I'll hit you instead…" she shot him a smug look. Kyo couldn't believe what she was hearing…..Artemis kinda scared her….

"Let's play the king's game! Hamaya said holding up the chopsticks. Everyone agreed.

Haha…I'm so evil…I'm stopping it there….Read and Review! I'll write the next chapter soon enough!


End file.
